A Little One Shot
by endlessromantic
Summary: "What if you fell and damaged your head!", "Don't worry dear, I have a thick skull". Sakura can never stay mad when something that stupid is being said. A collection of one-shots that for some indescribable reason fit this pairing so perfectly.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be series of one-shots. For some unknown reason I think that particularly this pairing is amazing when being described in little stories. After reading some amazing drabbles and one-shots I had finally decided to write some myself. Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

Thick skull 

"Sakura where are we going and why don't you want to stop for second?" asked a very exhausted looking young man, in his early thirties, looking tiredly at his companion.

"It's a surprise you idiot! Now stop whining and pretending like you are tired, because we haven't even reached the middle of it," answered a pink haired woman who was moving on the same speed as he was.

"I am getting too old, my dear Sakura-chan," he gave her his famous crinkled eyed smile, while she just rolled her emerald colored eyes at his antics.

"Kakashi stop it, I know you are just saying this so I could tell you that you are not old at all," she said off-handedly.

"Really though, I am oddly tired… how about you go ahead and let me have my old man's pace?"

"Ugh… okay fine, only this time though! Don't think I don't know that you just want to read the Icha Icha without me seeing it," she huffed in annoyance and jumped to the next tree, keeping a slightly faster pace.

"Oh damn, you got me," quietly replied the silver-haired jounin behind his little orange book, at which his ex-student had laughed loudly.

Little did she know though, that the object of his stare was her very fit, toned, but oh so luscious behind. And how her long, slim legs would stretch in thin air during the jumps… do not get him started on her tiny waist that was even tinier compared to her shapely hips and quite the handful of…well something that is above the ribcage. Every time she would change the legs with which she lands on the trees, her hips would sway like a hypnotizing watch.

What he didn't notice though, was that he The Hatake Kakashi got so immensely lost in watching her movements, that he didn't notice the fact that there weren't any branches on the incoming tree.

A whooshing sound and a loud " _BAM"_ is all that signaled that the famous Copy Nin had fallen. _In more ways than one indeed_.

"Oh God Kakashi! Are you okay? Maybe we should have actually stopped so you can rest…" she lifted his head from the ground and placed it on her knees, hugging the head with both hands and checking for injuries. Green chakra enveloped her hands and allowed her to quickly scan his body for some minor damage. She was so focused on controlling the even flow of chakra that she did not, in fact notice that he began to _meowl_.

Her laughter erupted very loudly across the forest as she found her beloved boyfriend smiling very happily while slightly rubbing his head on her bosoms and using her as a pillow. If his content smile was of any indication, she could presume that _he fell on purpose._

"You're such an idiot! What if you fell and damaged your head?!"

"Don't worry dear, I have a thick skull"

Sakura can never stay mad when something that stupid is being said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura POV

It was a wonderful, sunny, summer day. Okay it was a seemingly, assumingly, wonderful, sunny, summer day. The key word _assumingly_ here, people. These idiots just had to ruin it.

It was my day off from the hospital duty, active roadster and just generally a day that screams for itself – _leave me the heck alone._

8 in the morning I was awoken by an obnoxious imbecile, a _creature_ that had the audacity to barge into my penthouse (10th floor mind you). I mean, the fact that he saved the nation from complete annihilation on countless occasions doesn't specifically prove that he belongs to human species does it? In order to do so, one has to possess even the slightest amount of an organ of soft nervous tissue contained in the skull of vertebrates, functioning as the coordinating centre of sensation and intellectual and nervous activity. In other words – brain, ladies and gentlemen. So what did he do? He demanded for a breakfast, well asked for it, but my sleep depraved imagination clearly heard the demand in his voice. Anyways, couldn't he ask his fiancé? Oh, because Hinata left for a mission. How. Sad. He couldn't make the "boiled eggs Benedict on a perfectly toasted English scone with sauce Hollandaise and salmon" himself. Are you kidding me?

Apparently seeing my incredulous green eyes staring at him (more like trying to burn a hole) and sensing my fist lifting to hit that _ohsolittleidiotic_ head of his, Naruto had decided to let me cook whatever I want. I made a miso soup and salmon onigiri, on which he munched in a second and quickly left with something about, "having to train, to become a Hokage, believe it!".

Sighting contentedly about being left in solitude, I spent the next few hours reading scrolls on surgical procedures. Thinking that life could not have possibly gotten better; sitting on my plush sofa with a mocha in an oversized mug and scrolls scattered around. Perfect morning.

However, out of nowhere (or I probably was not paying attention) number two idiot of Konohagure appeared in my living room. His chicken hair was all over the place, defying any sort of gravity, his arm was limp, _probably_ from the fact that it was broken in two, and his leg was gushing blood. _Gushing blood._ All over my Persian carpet. Not. Happy.

"Why are you here?" I whined.

That bastard smirked and kept looking at me with his obsidian eyes.

"You know, for a procedure that minor, you could have gone to the hospital!" I pulled out my lower lip and had my puppy eyes out, because it was just not fair!

"I hate hospitals and you know that perfectly well," he said in an unamused monotone, "and you always treat my wounds anyways."

True, dammit.

So I had to gather my scrolls and place my mug on the table, make him sit down _and ruin my Italian leather_ and left for a second to grab some antiseptic. When I come back, I see Sasuke quickly placing the mug down with a 'thump' and looking in an opposite direction. What do they say about curiosity? Well it got the better of this particular cat, as I started to chase his head as it moved away from my stare. Heh. He had a cocoa smear all around his lips!

"You unceremoniously stole my mocha _and_ ruined my furniture _and_ made me heal you on my day off!"

"Hn," he still had the adorable blush colouring his ivory cheeks. Aww.

"I am not letting this one slip, Uchiha," he made my morning with his love for cocoa, so I couldn't be very mad. Right?

"Okay, lunch at one?" oh that wonderful smirk.

"Hn," I am too easily influenced.

After he left, I had to clean up my leaving room. Thank God for that sterilising jutsu that shishou taught me, otherwise I would've had to spend few hours on getting rid of blood.

Oh my dear shishou, she taught me so many wonderful, useful, _handy_ , things. What were my plans for tonight?

So I took a shower after that, put on some wonderfully smelling lotion and put some Moroccan oil in my hair, to make them smooth and silky. Naïve, poor guys think it all comes naturally, they don't know how much time do girls spend in places like Sephora do they? Even kunoichi use internet duh. Anyhow, I decided to get out and train because I hadn't ruined any training grounds lately. What a better day than this?

Twenty minutes later, I was waiting for Neji on training grounds ten. He was late. He was _late_. Hello, Hyuga alert? When he finally came in all his Neji glory; coffee hair swaying on the breeze, eyes always dreamy but sharp, and that _freaking perfect nose._ Anyways, focus, Sakura. We had a spar that lasted three hours, diminished the training grounds and left us both sweaty and gross. The fact he had not bothered to hide.

"Haruno, perhaps you require a shower?"

 _Excuse me?!_

"Repeat that again, Neji – dear," I smiled sweetly. Venomously (cough) sweetly.

"Oh you heard me the oomph-" yay his perfect face got all smeared with mud!

Guess what? He didn't like it. Well he did like to retaliate though. So we had a mud throwing fight, and lots of fun. People think Neji is all cold and boring. Pff to those people, because he's really kind and such a fun to tease, because his stubbornness always forces him to retaliate.

So after I had a lunch with Sasuke and Naruto, and done all what I needed to do without intervention.

7 pm and I am in my penthouse, having had another shower and another mug of hot drink (without robbers around), looking for what to wear. He is supposed to come back soon and I do not what to wear. My boyfriend is coming back and I do not what to wear! Panic attack coming soon. Okay, relax Sakura, first put on some lingerie. Red, green or black? Oh, navy. Definitely navy. Or pink? Or white with pink ribbons! Nah, not in the mood to be a sex kitten today. So I put on a fuchsia satin lingerie and decide what to wear. Hell yes, a little black dress. Cliché? But works!

Suddenly, I hear a loud banging on my door and groan. Its still light outside and I know that he's not due to come back from the mission in another forty minutes. That leaves only one option. _These idiots._

"Go away!" I yell or groan or whine or all together.

"Sakura! Get your ass to open the door NOW. This idiot is not listening to me!" stupid blonde. Stupid, stupid blonde.

"I am… not home..?"

"Are you… an idiot?" I hear the poker face in the voice.

I ran to open the door and see the face of my blonde best friend.

"Maa Ino-chan, why so mean," I said with a flat voice. Then I hear an exhale from behind the pig and see her fiancé, "Hi, Shika!"

"Sakura, do you mind putting on a bathrobe or something?" ouch Ino.

"Don't on my account," winked behind her Shikamaru. I looked down at myself and shrugged. We're shinobi and adults, and all had seen a human body. I gotta admit though, I look damn good in that set.

"Jealous much, Ino-pig?" I am just teasing dude, relax.

"Oh please, anyways I need your help!"

"No I can't Kakashi is back any minute now!"

Oh no, she's doing the puppy eyes. Oh, _hell no._

"Pig, don't"

"Please, forehead, _please!_ " okay dammit.

Sighting exasperatedly, I nodded my head adorned with pink curls and turned around. Giving Shikamaru a good glimpse of my curvy behind (as a revenge to Ino), I went further into my house inviting them in. Obviously that monster didn't need an invitation as she flew past me and planted her butt on my plush little sofa chair that was in front of the makeup mirror. _Where all my makeup was._ She started _thrashing_ my precious eye shadow palettes!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," do not mess with my makeup, birdie.

She was nonplussed with my outburst and kept on applying it all to her eyes. She was apparently in a hurry (no shit Sherlock) as she messed up my table and brushes, and generally ruined the perfectly organized set I had.

"Shikamaru, you get your pet out NOW or I will make her have a haircut," I threatened.

So here I am. Its 7:40 pm and Kakashi should be here any minute, but instead of a sexy girlfriend meeting him on the doorstep, he will see Ino in our bedroom thrashing my table and Shikamaru eating the food in the kitchen.

Wonderful, sunny, summer day huh. _These idiots._


	3. Chapter 3

He lazily swivelled his whisky that resided in a glass cup, ice cubes made a refreshing sound, melting into the liquor.

His graphite eyes skimmed over the crowd of shinobi that walked past the bar. He hated waiting, which is rather ironic considering his habit of making everyone else wait for him. Waited made him doubt everything, it brought insecurities and gave him that awkward time to dwell on certain thoughts.

"Oh well, might as well read," shrugged Hatake.

Suddenly the person he had been waiting for appeared in the dimly lit room. Kakashi's eyes lifted from his book and met the honey coloured irises of one Genma Shiranui.

The latter gave his long term friend a wink and walked to the bartender, ordering some gin and tonic.

"Since when are you drinking gin and tonic?" incredulously asked Kakashi, lifting his hidden brows in question.

"Since I discovered how much calories are in other drinks! Man, look at your drink!" the addressed male looked down at his whiskey, "do you know that this is literally the same amount of calories as a stick of dango."

Kakashi fought the urge to snort, "you sound like a white girl obsessed with fitness and chick-flicks, since when do you care about calories? You're a fucking shinobi."

Genma merely pouted before answering, "First, that statement was highly racist, like only white girls can like fitness and chick flicks," at which his friend rolled his dark eyes, "second is that its healthy and not everyone eats junk crap like you and your idiot of a former student do," referring to Naruto apparently.

"Your point being?"

"I am just into healthy eating and all that current shit going on" came the brunette's vague reply.

"Cut to the chase Shiranui"

"Okay there is this chick, she is really hot, I mean sizzling hot man. But she is into all that healthy and balanced eating crap," came a strangled response. It was hard to understand why was Genma reacting this way.

"Well just tell her that you are a shinobi and cannot afford such luxuries," drawled out Kakashi, taking a gulp of his 'unhealthy' whiskey.

'No shit, alcohol is unhealthy,' sarcastically thought he, savouring the burn that the liquor left as it travelled down his oesophagus.

"I can't"

"Why the hell can't you?"

"It won't work"

"Yes. Yes, it will"

"No"

"Why?"

"She is a shinobi too," from that sentence Genma started looking squeamish.

'What's up with him tonight?' thought Kakashi

"Oh really? Someone I know?" he was genuinely interested now.

Genma's face held an uneasy expression that remained undetected by his closest friend, as the latter's eyes were drawn to the entrance of the small bar.

'The shit is about to go down' thought the brown-haired womanizer.

Two graphite coloured eyes stuck to the feminine silhouette that appeared at the entrance. He couldn't see the identity of the lady yet, but he could certainly appraise her body with his eyes. Going from down upwards, his gaze followed the long line of her slim legs, clad in apparently skin tight pants or leggings, then to the wide curve of her hips, miniscule waist and the voluptuous swell of the woman's breasts, her long swan-like neck and the silhouette of short hair. Colour remained hidden behind shadows, giving the female a mysterious enigma like charm.

'Who is she?' wondered Kakashi, shifting in his seat to get a better lighting and see the identity of the charming individual.

"Look, man, you have been gone for a year, and some things have slightly changed now…" started an oddly quiet Genma, but was soon interrupted by a loud exclamation.

"Genma!" a feminine mezzo-soprano has exclaimed loudly, making heads jerk towards the direction of the voice. A pink haired woman emerged from the shadows; skin glowing luminescent in the dim lightning, lips red, eyes green. She immediately moved to greet her date and suddenly there was a choking noise.

It was Kakashi spitting his drink out. On Genma. Or, rather particularly, the poor lads face.

Fingers trying to wipe the whiskey off his eyes, Genma warmly said, "Hey Sakura-chan," hugging her and giving her his famous smirk.

Remaining complete oblivious to the second man, Sakura hugged Genma back.

"Ahem"

Silence.

Grasp.

"Kakashi! Oh My God! You came back!"

"Yeah, couldn't have been absent for that long right"

"Still stick to using sarcasm?"

"Well done, Sherlock"

"So… are you the health obsessed freak that Genma was telling me about?"

Smack.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

Pout.

Smile. _A dazzling, breath-taking smile._ But still… a pout.

She raised her pink eyebrows, "You do realize I cannot really see the pout right?"

More pouts then.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kakashi…did you tell your ninken to look after her again?" asked his agitated girlfriend.

"Um…maybe?" answered cautiously said silver-haired male, trying to hide behind his infamous choice of literature.

She rolled her emerald eyes and pinched her dainty nose with those misguiding delicate fingers (that could with the same amount of effort break a building, talk about scary).

"I told you so many times, that being surrounded by dogs all the time is not good for her!"

Now Kakashi rolled his dark silver eyes, "But why the hell not?"

"Because she will grow up socialised with dogs!" she almost wanted to growl the 'duh' to her thick-skulled boyfriend.

"It didn't hurt me did it?" asked he, giving her his famous eye crinkle.

She gave him a sceptical look, wondering is he needed an answer to that.

"Yes it did. You are a socially constipated individual who has the finesse of a rock. I don't want my baby to be like you."

"Oi, Sakura that was mean," suddenly he was very close to her, his sweet breath mingled with hers, sending jolts of pleasure down her spine. She was reminded that she indeed was lying about finesse. If there was one thing her dear Hatake was, is _fine_. In every sense of the word. He was perfection in a physical sense, with all that rippling muscle, boyish good looks under that mask, and don't get her started on the way his lips pull into that sinful smirk… he was perfect in terms of manners, when he needed to. Sakura stifled a snort at that, the idiot still leaves her with bills even now.

"I am just looking out for my baby girl," whined Sakura when he started licking her ear lobe, making her moan quietly.

"I know dear, I know," came his low and husky reply that made her insides go through a metamorphose and end up being jelly.

Just when Kakashi was about to lift his lovely girlfriend and throw her on the bed, the couple heard a distinctive 'poof' and their living room became filled with smoke.

In the middle of the room appeared a group of dogs of all sizes. Pakkun was typically in the middle of the ordeal, looking like his usual smug-self. Urushi and Bisuke were trying to untabgle themselves from what seemed like a ball of blue yarn. Shiba desperately tried to remove the bow from one of his ears, using his paw, and Ūhei looked like he was terrified of the creature next to him. Akino and Guruko were covered with…pink glitter.

However, what was most amusing is the sight of Bull, the mighty, serious Bull, trying to balance his head, to not drop the odd creature that decided to sit on its skull.

Sakura immediately rushed to the group, grabbing and carefully hugging the little bundle to herself.

"Did you miss me? Did you miss your mommy?" cooed the pink haired woman.

Kakashi and the ninken all rolled their eyes and stifled a sight.

Women.

Finally the bundle in Sakura's arms answered with a loud, "meow", making the woman lift the little white kitten to her eye level and snuggle her nose with that of the kitten's.


End file.
